Operation: J.E.W.E.L.S.
is the second story in the tenth episode of Season 3 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It first aired on August 13, 2004 on Cartoon Network and was the first appearance of Heinrich Von Marzipan. Information Summary Numbuh 5 travels to the desert to find a special candy jewel, but her old nemesis Heinrich Von Marzipan has other plans for both the jewel and her. Plot In the desert, a mysterious young traveler girl in a blue robe is riding on a camel to a marketplace where all of the merchants are selling various forms of candy that look like jewels. The mystery person passes by various people selling "candy jewelry" until the person comes to a man named Al Sugarh, who seems to have been expecting her. She examines Al's wares of candy jewelry and soundly rejects them by knocking them on the ground, allowing some children to gobble it up. Instead of getting mad at this, Al says that this person is probably someone "whose discerning taste yearns for candies more succulent than such puny fare." He invites the mystery person into his tent. Inside the tent, Al Sugarh shows the mystery person a candy jewel called the Blurpleberry Supreme and asks the person if they know of its fabled qualities. The mystery person knows about it because Al stole it from her. At this point, it is revealed that the mystery person is Abigail. She warns Al that "a great candy taken in greed always turns sour," but Al dismisses this warning as an ancient superstition. Abigail is planning to save the candy for a special occasion. She then pulls her G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. on him. However, just as Abigail is full of surprises, so is Al. At that moment, two henchmen restrain her arms with rope and tug her back, but Abigail defeats them by kicking a giant jawbreaker in their faces, freeing herself in the process. Meanwhile, Al grabs Abigail's gun and repeatedly shoots her. She grabs the jawbreaker and uses it as a shield to deflect the gumballs. One of them gets stuck on Al's robe and he collapses. Abigail then grabs the blurpleberry jewel and heads out. Outside, Abigail trips on a rope held by more henchmen, this time hired by an old rival of Abigail's, Heinrich Von Marzipan, who takes the blurpleberry candy from her. It turns out she had left Heinrich in Guatemala because some "urgent business came up", leaving Heinrich holding a bag of sacred caramels when the authorities arrived and being grounded for a month. Abigail says that she would like to make it up to him and asks for the candy back. She approaches him, but steps back when Heinrich's henchmen level their swords at her. Heinrich questions the candy's importance to her and she responds that she is saving the candy for a special occasion. Heinrich has a similar plan in mind: He will use it to unlock the tomb of King Two-Tons-of-Candy. Abigail warns him the tomb is cursed, but not only does he ignore the warning, he also gives her "payment" for the jewel: a small bag of sugar-free candy. Abigail just tosses the bag in the air and all the candy inside falls out. The kids that ate the candy from Al Sugarh's table come by again and eat all the candy in the bag, creating an opening for Abigail to escape. Heinrich orders his men to find Abigail and bring her back in chains. He then leaves the area in a candy tank. Abigail, meanwhile, has secretly stowed away on the back of the tank. Heinrich arrives at a pyramid, the entrance to the "Eighth Sugary Wonder of the World." Heinrich gloats that now there are only seven as his tank blasts open the giant candy doors. He then climbs out of the tank and heads deeper into the pyramid, the blurpleberry jewel in his hands, while Abigail follows him from a safe distance. Heinrich reaches a door with an indentation on it. He places the jewel in the indentation and it opens, leading into the treasure room full of candy. Heinrich enters and discovers the sarcophagus of King Two-Tons-of-Candy. On the sarcophagus, Heinrich finds an inscription. He begins to read it, but doesn't finish because he doesn't care. Heinrich opens the sarcophagus, revealing a plethora of candy and a pharaoh's headpiece, which has an indentation where the blurpleberry jewel fits. He puts on the headpiece, but before he can put the jewel into place, Abigail shows up and warns him that he should have finished reading the inscription: "From the forehead, ye shall control the sarcophagus. But share not and only taste asparagus." Again, Heinrich brushes off her warnings and says that she just wants to take the candy for herself like back in Guatemala. Abigail protests that wasn't what happened, but Heinrich ignores her and puts the jewel into the headpiece. All of the candy in the sarcophagus comes out and engulfs Heinrich (controlling it via the headpiece), turning him into a giant candy-mummy. He cackles wickedly and taunts that he controls the candy and neither Abigail nor anyone else can have any. Heinrich then eats one of the candies, but spits it out, because it tastes like asparagus. He then starts accusing Abigail of sabotaging the candy and proceeds to attack her. She retreats up the stairs, only to find the door locked, trapping her in with Heinrich, who is about to finish her off, but first asks if there's any last words. She shouts to give her back the candy. She then takes out a licorice rope and wraps it around one of the columns of the room and swings around on it, landing on Heinrich's head and removing the blurpleberry jewel from the headpiece's indentation, turning Heinrich back to normal. As she leaves the pyramid, Abigail repeats her adage from earlier: "A great candy taken in greed always turns sour." Back at the Treehouse, the team is celebrating Nigel's birthday. Abigail then shows up. She apologizes for being late because she had to pick up her gift for him. It's the Blurpleberry Supreme jewel. But Nigel hates blurpleberry; instead, he prefers cherry. Irritated (especially after all the trouble she had to go through), Abigail rolls up her sleeves and advances on Nigel, saying she can't believe it. Nigel wonders what he said. Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 5 *Numbuh 4 (cameo) *Numbuh 3 (cameo) *Numbuh 2 (cameo) *Numbuh 1 (cameo) Villains *Al Sugarh (debut) *Henrietta Von Marzipan (debut) *Candy Bandits (debut) *King Two-Tons-of-Candy (mentioned) Locations *Sugar Deserts *Guatemala (mentioned) *Tomb of King Two-Tons-of-Candy *Sector V Treehouse 2x4 Technology *G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. Villain Technology *Candy Tank *Candy swords *Curse of King Two-Tons-of-Candy Transcript Operation: J.E.W.E.L.S./Transcript Trivia *This episode takes place after the comic "Operation: G.R.A.N.D.A.D.", where Numbuh 5 first found the Blurpleberry Supreme. *The opening sequence references the early first millennium in North Africa of the 1400s and 1500s, of trading merchants' lifestyle and the Abbasids. *King Two-Tons-of-Candy is a parody of King Tutankhamen (also known as King Tut). *The ending is a parody of the Universal Studios film series, The Mummy. *The shot of King Two-Tons-of-Candy's tomb is seen in Operation: Z.E.R.O. when we see a closer look at the sunglasses of Numbuh Zero switching fast. *This episode is an obvious parody of the first Indiana Jones film, Raiders of the Lost Ark, ''with Numbuh 5 as Indiana Jones and Heinrich as her/his French arch-rival, Rene Emile Belloq. *It is possible that this episode is set before Operation: FASTFOOD since Kuki is the youngest operative in sector v.My QuEsTiOnS wErE anSwErEd!!!!!!! | Codename: Kids Next Door Fan Forum'' Voice Cast *Cree Summer - Numbuh 5 *Dee Bradley Baker - Heinrich Von Marzipan and Numbuh 4 *Ben Diskin - Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2 *Lauren Tom - Numbuh 3 *Rob Paulsen - Al Sugarh German-English Translations *Guten Tag - Hello, Good Day and Good Afternoon *Mein - My *Und - And *Nein - No *Ach Du Licorice - Oh My Licorice *Ja - Yes *Liebchen - Sweetheart (Lady Love) *Fraulein - Miss Gallery Heinrich von Marzipan.jpg Abby (Operation- J.E.W.E.L.S.).png Number 5 Knows Uno Prefer Cherry Flavored Candy.PNG Screen Shot 2016-02-13 at 3.16.49 AM.png Al Sugarh.jpg Blurpleberry Supreme Profile - KND.jpg References J.E.W.E.L.S. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 5 Category:Episodes focusing on Heinrich